Dark Mephisto
Dark Mephisto is a character from the Ultraman media franchise, first appearing in the Ultraman Nexus television series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ultraman Belial vs Dark Mephisto (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Shinya Mizorogi was the former Deputy Captain of the Night Raider Division of TLT. He was very close to the deputy captain Nagi Saijyo and the two had uncanny ability to sense the race of kaiu called space beasts even when TLT's equipment couldn't. However, one night he and Nagi went into a building alone facing the Zombie Variant of Beast Humans, corpses animated by some dark power as a puppets. He and Nagi made a pact to kill the other if they fell under the creature's power. Mizorogi proceeded deeper alone until he met a dark giant, one he mistook for just another Beast. This one, however, was immune to his cannons and instead of fighting him convinced Shinya to merge with it. Stating that its name was Dark Mephisto, it spoke of its ideology: there was no good and evil, only power. Fusing with Mizorogi, it passed this philosophy on to him, creating a terrible force of evil. Dark Mephisto would appear several times to face Ultraman Nexus many times. However Mizorogi would evvetually come back to the side of good, using Dark Mephisto to defend Nexus from Dark Mephisto Zwei. Saving Nexus, the two dark ones clashed in a show of power, but Shinya's wounds came to play, slowing him down. Zwei stabbed his blades into Mephisto’s gut, the dark giant was about to fall, resulting in Mizorogi's death. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 5o meters *Weight: 50,000 tons *Subtile: Giant of Darkness *Human Host: Shinya Mizorogi *Transformation devise: Dark Evoler 'Abilities' *Ultra Armor: Mephisto's skin is resistant to fire and laser beams like any ultra armor. *Mephisto Claw: The Armed Nexus on Mephisto's right arm is modified to turn into a two pointed claw. It can be used as a melee weapon and as an Armed Nexus can be used to fire energy attacks. *Dark-Ray-Storm: Mephisto can emit a + style purple and black energy beam from his left hand. *Dark Feather: Mephisto can launch dark arc shaped bursts energy. *Dark Grenade: Mephisto can fire a strong explosive light bullet from his right hand. Can be used without the Mephisto Claw. *Dark Ray Cluster: An energy ball attack that tracks the target where ever it goes. *Mental Abilities: Mephisto can play with people's minds at his desire and speak through the weak minded. He can also show people hallucinations. *Beast Humans: Mephisto can create or at least control beast cells, upon injecting them in a person they can be shown illusions so the beast can feed on negative emotions and eventually overtake the human. When placed in a dead person they became puppets for him to control. The Deunamist's Blast Shot has a special blast to expel and destroy Beast cells safely. *Dark Defensor: Mephisto can erect a barrier with one hand or both, resembling a purple pool of water. He can also perform this in human form. *Invisibility *Dark Wave Shift: Mephisto can create this human form, inside the phase he can create a dark energy barrier at will around himself or his allies when in human form. His Dark Field also has a green tinge to it when forming. He can also uses the Mephisto claw and injecting it to the ground to form it. Mephisto has generated his Dark Field without Nexus first creating his. *Dark Field: Mephisto's dark field, he can create it in human form as well and can erect using the Mephisto Claw.It strengthen dark beings and weaken beings of light. *Mephisto Shot: Fires green energy blasts from the Mephisto claw. *Mephisto Hyper Shot: Fires more powerful shots, they are red in Colour. 'Strength & Feats' *Hold his own against Ultraman Nexus. *Was able to take on the Night Raiders division of the defense force TLT (Terrestrial Liberation Trust). *Help Ultraman Nexus in defeating Dark Mephisto Zwei, but it was at the cost of his own life. 'Weaknesses' *An serious injuries need time to heal, if he goes into battle with these injuries they can slow him down. *Can be vulnerable to blade based attacks. *The Energy Core (Mephisto's equivalent to an Ultra's Color Timer) can be damaged by powerful attacks. Gallery Dark Mephisto.png|Dark Mephisto in Ultraman Nexus Ultrmn_Nxs_vs_Mphst.png|Dark Mephisto vs Ultraman Nexus in Ultraman Nexus Mizorogi_Ren.jpg|Dark Mephisto defends Ultraman Nexus in Ultraman Nexus Zwei_vs_Mephisto.jpg|Dark Mephisto vs Dark Mephisto Zwei in Ultraman Nexus Vlcsnap-2011-08-03-10h41m51s162.png|Dark Mephisto's Death in Ultraman Nexus Thank_you.png|Dark Mephisto Eteldummy vs Ultraman Nexus in Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Image_dark_ray_storm_png.jpg|Dark Ray Storm Dark_Ray_Cluster.jpg|Dark Ray Cluster Dark_Defensor_2.jpg|Dark Defensor Mephistopheles_claw_png.jpg|Mephisto Claw Mephisto_Dark_Feather.jpg|Mephisto Claw Mephisto_Shot.jpg|Mephisto Shot Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Wave Manipulators